


Pet

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Shiro, Frottage, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mind Meld, Omega Lance (Voltron), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire King Shiro, Vampire Shiro, eventually, it'll make sense later on - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Shiro had been around for a long long time but never had he found a human he enjoyed feeding on as much as he did Lance.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this marked as Rape/Non-con because it leans heavily in that territory and, depending on how I decide to end it, I decided to add it as a precaution.
> 
> Also! This piece is based on this amazing artwork by [nsf-ko on Tumblr.](https://nsf-ko.tumblr.com/post/178828012079/kinktober-day-6-biting-i-got-the-wrong-day) Hands down one of my top five favorite VLD artists.

Shiro watched as Lance dragged his feet up the stone steps. His movements sluggish, his face pale and drawn with dark bags under each eye. There had been a time when the Cuban’s face would light up in delight when he would see Shiro, now it was one of fear, apprehension and resignation.

A grin curved his lips. It was a beautiful look on the human.

Lance stopped only a few feet away from the vampire. His vibrant blue eyes focused on the ground. Shiro held his hand out, his smile never leaving his face. “Come,” he said, voice low and dark.

A soft whine sounded in the human’s throat, had Shiro been a human he wouldn’t have heard it, but he did as he was told. Lance took another step forward and allowed the vampire to open the loose white top he wore. The fabric side down his right shoulder revealing a long slim neck. Shiro licked his lips when he saw the deep bruising and bite marks from his last feeding.

A mark of ownership.

“Good boy,” he whispered. Red eyes gleaming as he eyed his meal. Lance was, without a doubt, his favorite meal. So beautiful and pliant as he did as he was told. The fight had left the human much faster then it had his previous pets.

For a moment, Shiro hovered over the human’s scarred neck, feeling him shake beneath his fingertips. It was a powerful feeling knowing that he held this delicate human’s life in his hands. He ran his tongue over the spot where he planned to bite, feeling the raised scars of where he’d fed before.

A shiver of a pleasure ran down the vampire’s spine.  _ Mine _ .

Lance gasped as twin daggers plunged into his vulnerable neck, tears pouring down his cheeks as he shook in pain. Vampires have the ability to make their feedings painless, even pleasurable, for the human. Their teeth held a type of venom that acted as an aphrodisiac to aid in that.

But Shiro hadn’t done that in a long time. Not since his first few feedings with Lance. He liked it when Lance was in pain and only ever gave enough of the venom to keep Lance from screaming in pain.

Between the two of them, the human’s cock started to stiffen in interest.

Shiro smirked around his mouthful. The tiny bit of venom mixing with the pain was always enough to get the human hard.

Using the telepathic link between prey and predator, he said,  _ Spread your legs. _

Lance obeyed, his body tense in a mix of pain and arousal. Shaking hands grasped at Shiro’s arms to steady himself. He pressed his thigh against the human’s crotch.

“Ma-mast- _ ah! _ ” He gasped at particularly sharp pain shot through his neck. His knees wobbled as his strength was sapped away. The only thing keeping him standing was the vampire’s hold on him.

_ Who do you belong to? _

“Y-you! I belong to you, Master,” the human sobbed. His weak form clinging to Shiro’s stronger one as he tried to put more pressure on his cock. The vampire hadn’t allowed the human to cum in weeks. Seeing how desperate he got always got Shiro going.

He reached pressed his hand into the human’s pants, fingers dipping between his ass cheeks to play with the plug he’d left in the blonde after his first feeding of the day. Lance moaned in his ear again and more tears dripped down his cheeks.  _ You’ve been such a good pet. _ Shiro retracted his teeth from the human’s pale neck; his smirk growing as he looked down at the new marks he’d added to the many that were already there. “Hmm, should I let you cum?”

Lance sobbed when Shiro pressed on the plug. “N-no, M-Master,” he gasped.

He pressed his knee harder into the Cuban’s cock. “And why is that?”

A low whine left the human. “B-because, I’m a lowly human. I-I don’t deserve it.”

A shiver of pleasure shot down Shiro’s spine at those words. “Good, pet.” He pulled the plug back until it rested at Lance’s rim then forced it back in and pressed it against the boy’s prostate. “Cum.”

And Lance did. A wet spot forming at the front of the human’s pants and his body shaking with the force of it. His weak body collapsed into his master’s hold. “Th-thank y-you, Master,” he whispered.

Shiro smiled and stroked the boy’s scarred neck. “If only you weren’t a pathetic human. You’d make the perfect Vampire Queen.” He held the boy’s shaking form a moment longer, bathing in the post-orgasmic bliss and feelings of disgust that washed through the human, then he shoved him off his lap. Lance landing in a heap at his feet. “Clean yourself up. We will be having company soon.”

Lance took a moment to gather himself up off the ground before scurrying off to do as he was told.

It really was a shame he were human.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [my Tumblr!](url)


End file.
